Miss Independent
by Shae Elven Heart
Summary: Martina is the Warden's daughter. She has a negative opinion about the opposite sex. It seems that she's hardened her heart to all the men in the world. If one of them falls for her, will he win her heart...or will she turn him away?
1. Miss Independent

Well, it's Thanksgiving break and I'm bored, so what the heck, I'll post another story, lol. This one's similar but also different from Secrets Left Untold, my other story. The character's mean in this story, lol. I tried to get a bit of the Warden's character traits in her. Okay, I will quit my rambling now.  
  
~*~  
  
Martina Walker was the Warden's daughter. She was very much like her mother and was very spoiled. Because her father had left when she was only a few days old and how her mother spoke so ill of men, Martina had never really trusted members of the opposite sex. Also, the type of camp she lived on did not make her perspective any better. All she saw was dirty, tough looking boys who often used profanity and unproper english. Martina hated Mr. Sir and Pendanski, but especially Pendanski. Out of everyone in the whole entire world, Pendanski was Martina's least favorite person. He was always acting overly jolly, saying things like "I respect you," or "Early mole digs the deepest hole."  
  
Occasionally, a boy would make the mistake of hitting on her. Ever since she was old enough to understand love, Martina vowed to herself never to fall in love. She had seen what it had done to her mother. Louise Walker had thought she was in love with a man once, but it was too late to turn back. Once she had realized that she had made a mistake, she had already gave birth to his child and he had ran off a few days later without a last word to her. Her mother had almost gone insane, moping around for almost a year. Soon she had all but forgotten this man and had not even cared to remember his name.  
  
"Martina?" The young girl looked up from her thoughts to see her mother standing over her, smiling one of her impatient smiles. "I asked you five times already if you wanted grits with your eggs or not."  
  
"No thanks." Martina answered simply. Louise went back into he kitchen but looked at her daughter through the doorway.  
  
"What were you thinking of?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Excuse me, but you must have been thinking of something because you weren't answering me." She set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of Martina and then sat across from her, expecting an answer. When her daughter still didn't speak, she banged her hand briskly on the table. Martina jumped.  
  
"Okay fine, I was thinking of how stupid guys are." Martina said.  
  
"What have I told you before? Don't dwell on it and let it bug you, just let 'em be stupid. Cow turds, they are." Louise said, looking out of the window at the boys who had the "privledge" of washing her car. "Speaking of cow turds, we got another one coming in today. He got arrested for stealing a pair of shoes, the idiot." Martina snorted.  
  
"A pair of shoes? If I had been low enough to have to steal, I'd probably do better than some stinkin' shoes!"  
  
"Yes, but I hope you won't ever have to steal." Louise said.  
  
"I won't, Mom."  
  
~*~  
  
"First one done digging again, Zero?" Martina said to a small quiet boy as she passed him. He paid her no heed. She shrugged it off and stepped into Mr. Sir's office.  
  
"Here's the file for the Yelnats kid that's coming today." Martina said, laying the folder in front of him and then turning to walk out.  
  
"Wait a sec. Will you give your momma this for me? And tell her I said 'Hi.'" Mr. Sir said, giving her a flower. Martina took it, gave him one last look and then left. When he wasn't looking, she put it in the garbage can before she left. Her mother deserved more than that idiot.  
  
Outside, Martina saw that a yellow bus had pulled up in front of the Mess Hall. She smirked. The cow turd had arrived. She watched as a guard stepped off of the bus followed by a boy with curly brown hair topped with a red baseball cap. He looked around and then said, "Where's the lake?"  
  
"Don't be a wise guy." The guard said. Martina held back a laugh as the boy blinked at the guard.  
  
"Idiot." She muttered to herself, shaking her head. The boy then looked her way and smiled a little. She froze. His eyes had a look of innocence in them, which was unusual in boys at this kind of camp. She watched him until he was led into Mr. Sir's office. She suddenly shook her head. "Looks like a dork." Martina told herself as she walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
Martina sighed and put on her smock. Like all teens, Martina had chores and one of them was to help serve food in the Mess Hall. It wasn't one of her most favorite chores, but hey, she got allowance for doing it. She almost enjoyed watching the boys' disgusted faces as the goo slapped onto their trays. The dinner bell rang and boys started filing into the Hall. One by one, She slapped goo onto their trays until it came to the D-tent boys. The boy from earlier was last in line. Yelnats was his name, wasn't it? He smiled at her as he walked up, but it soon disappeared as the goo came down on his plate. Martina let out a snort and he looked up. He blushed when he realized that she was laughing at him.  
  
"Move the line!" The cook barked at him. The boy jumped a little and then moved on. Martina, having no one else to gross out with the goo, took off her smock and left.  
  
~*~  
  
MOO DA LINE! MOO DA LINE! Lol, that's what my lunch ladies say at my school when you're holding up the line. So, what do ya think? I LAHK TO SMACK LEATHER!! 


	2. Miss Self Sufficient

Wee! FINALLY, an update from Shae! I mean, I thought she'd NEVER update! Ugh, like, how slow is she?  
  
~*~  
  
Stanley watched the red haired girl as she walked out of the mess hall. When he heard about Camp Green Lake, he figured that there would be only boys there, but she was unexpected. Who was she? Was she perhaps a counselor's daughter? Stanley bit his lip as he watched her through the window by D-tent table. He bit his lip even harder when he remembered how he had blushed whenever he saw her. He mentally slapped himself for thinking of that. There were a dozen other boys in the camp who probably thought the same way.  
  
"Hey, Stanley." Magnet said, nudging him. "Better eat up, 'cuz in the morning, it's gonna be bad 'cuz they serve up stuff that I like to call Sopapillas-Gone-Wrong." Armpit broke into his weird laughter while Squid made a face.  
  
"Man, are you saying that breakfast crap we eat is supposed to be sopapillas?" Squid asked, looking revolted.  
  
"Don't question the food, man. Never question the food." X-ray said. Stanley, who wasn't interested with horrendous sopapillas, looked back at the window, but the girl had left. He wondered what her name was.  
  
~*~  
  
Stanley walked into the Wreck Room, every bone in his body as sore as hell. He looked around and immediately saw her. She was leaning over the pool table, a look of concentration on her face. A couple of boys behind her were whispering perverted things, but when she turned around and glared they stopped, but looked amused. She took a shot at the solid red ball on the table and it rolled into the corner pocket along with the cue ball.  
  
"Shit." He heard her mutter as she stalked off towards a corner to watch the game until it was her turn again. He bravely made his way towards where she was sitting and sat in a chair near her. He pretended to watch the pool game but he felt her gaze on him.  
  
"Had fun digging?" She said. Stanley shrugged one shoulder. "I believe you're the slowest digger Green Lake has ever seen." Stanley blushed.  
  
"What's your name?" Stanley asked quietly.  
  
"Martina." She said coolly, and she got up to rejoin the pool game. Stanley watched her go and smiled somewhat miserably. She was . . . well, Stanley didn't know exactly what she was, but he was pretty sure that she wasn't all that friendly. Maybe it was because she was the only girl. Stanley watched her intently, wondering who she was.  
  
"Take a picture, it lasts longer." A voice said from behind Stanley. X-ray walked around him and sat across from him. "That's the Warden's daughter. Take a pass at her if you like, but I doubt she'll take it. She doesn't like anyone here." Stanley looked at Martina and sighed. X-ray blinked at Stanley.  
  
"You think she's pretty?" X-ray said. Stanley looked uncertain for a moment, but then X-ray smiled, giving him a sort of confidence.  
  
"She's . . . err, yeah, she's pretty." Stanley said. X-ray nodded but said nothing more. Stanley decided that he had enough of the Wreck Room for one day, so he left, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
Martina sat against the wall in her closet with her eyes closed, listening to the song playing on her Walkman. This was something she did on a regular basis, sitting in her dark closet with only a lit candle for her light source, as she listened intently to music with her eyes closed. To her, this ritual was just as addictive as smoking. Not that she ever did smoke.  
  
"I want one moment in time When I'm more than I thought I could be When all of my dreams are a heart beat away And the answers are all up to me Give me one moment in time When I'm racing with destiny Then in that one moment of time I will feel I will feel eternity..."  
  
"MARTINA!" Martina jumped up at the sound of her name, blew out the candle and raced out of her room.  
  
"Yeah, Mom?" She said.  
  
"What was all that horrible racket that I heard coming from your room?" Louise said, scrunching up her nose a bit. Martina blinked.  
  
"Well . . . I was singing." Martina said, her ears reddening. Her mother coughed.  
  
"Eh . . . you might wanna cut down on the high notes next time. Listen, Pendanski ate some nuts he was allergic to and now his eyes are roughly the size of New Hampshire. Tomorrow you'll be the one driving the water truck. Understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Martina turned to leave, but her mother called after her.  
  
"And don't drive it into a hole this time or you'll be the one paying for it!"  
  
~*~  
  
"For-get Pink and purple paisleys.  
  
Little mellow-yellow daisies.  
  
Ain't no pot of go-o-old . . . in her ray-ay-ainbow.  
  
Her favorite color is... Chrome!" Martina sang, tapping her fingers on the dashboard of the truck. She stopped in front of where D-tent was digging and got out.  
  
"Oy! Get yer water, my little meerkats!" (A/N: Dig a tunna dig dig a tunna! LOL.) As always, X-ray was the first in line. Down the line she went, filling their canteens until it came to be Stanley's turn. She smirked at him and then filled his canteen. He blushed as she handed the canteen back to him and grinned.  
  
"Enjoy digging, meerkat?" She teased. He shrugged one shoulder.  
  
"Hakuna Matata." He replied. He thought he saw her grin but she turned and went back into the truck before he could see. He watched her drive away and cursed himself for acting so stupid. "Hakuna Matata?" He muttered to himself. "Who says 'Hakuna Matata'?" He went back to digging his hole. He was tired, but had two and a half more feet to go.  
  
~*~  
  
After her water truck rounds, Martina went to the Wreck Room to play pool. Stanley came in several moments later, dragging his feet wearily. He tripped over Thlump's foot.  
  
"Watch it." Thlump growled.  
  
"You watch it." Stanley muttered back. Thlump pushed him, and then Stanley pushed back.  
  
"Aight, chill, y'all." X-ray said, stepping between them. Thlump scowled and stalked back to his chair. Martina looked over at Zero, who then let go of a pool ball. D-tent crowded around the pool table, and Martina listened.  
  
"Man, did you see that back there? Caveman was tough!" Squid said.  
  
"Yeah, no one messes with the Caveman!" Magnet said. Stanley looked utterly bewildered. The dinner bell rang. "C'mon, Caveman!"  
  
"I'm Caveman?" Stanley asked. Zero nodded.  
  
"It's better than Barfbag." He said quietly. Martina looked on, astonished. Zero talked to no one, but he had just spoken to Stanley. Something was very odd.  
  
~*~  
  
Stanley...er...Caveman was pleased that he had been given a nickname. 'Maybe they'll stop throwing dirt in my hole.' He thought.  
  
Just before it was lights out and everyone was getting ready for bed, he decided to fill his canteen at the water spigot just in case he was thirsty in the night. From the water spigot, campers had a clear view of the Warden's cabin. There was a light on in one of the windows. Stanley glanced at it for a moment and then did a double take. Martina had her window open and she was gazing up at the stars. She usually had her hair in a messy bun, but now it was free, cascading over her shoulders in long wisps. Caveman crept closer and hid himself behind some crates so he could see her without being seen. From his spot, he could see her clearly. He smiled. This reminded him of a famous play he had read about.  
  
"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!" He whispered. "See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"  
  
She murmured something.  
  
"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night..." Caveman whispered.  
  
"I love you, too, Grandma. Okay, here's Mom again." Martina disappeared from the window. Caveman blinked and then realized a split second later that she had been holding a cell phone to her ear. He shook his head at his stupidity and then walked back to D-tent, slightly embarrassed.  
  
~*~  
  
Mercutio is cool! Why'd he have to be killed off? All the cool guys get killed off! Hehe...*puts cloth over head* Blah, blah, blah! 


End file.
